The Rider Redux
by Uatu
Summary: How far would you go to save someone you loved? To save his sister, Zuko made a deal. Now, it's time to pay up. Story adopted with permission from Farm7455.
1. The Deal

**The Rider Redux**

**Chapter 1: The Deal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender** **or Ghost Rider**

**A/N: This story was adopted form Farm7455, with permission.**

* * *

A racking cough, heavy with the foam of spit, could be heard throughout the halls of the Fire Nation Imperial Palace. The cough was quickly followed by the murmur of worried voices as various doctors and priests argued softly about the best course of action to take. The source of the cough originated from the young six year old crown princess, Azula.

Azula was a bending genius; she had been the new light of the entire nation, over shadowing even her older brother Prince Zuko and was quickly catching up to her older cousin Prince Lu Ten, who was severing in the Fire Nation Army. Talented, strong-willed, it had seemed she was on the path to being invincible.

That is, until the day she was stricken with a deadly fever. The fever was such that it had left her bedridden and unable to even speak properly. It was greatly feared that she would pass away and darken the spirits of the nation in the process.

Ursa, Zuko and Azula's mother, had tried everything to help her daughter. Every conceivable doctor and priest had been brought to the palace. All of the blessings on healing had been said and still nothing. It was greatly worrisome for her brother Zuko, even through he was slightly jealous, okay fairly jealous of his sister's abilities in bending, but she was still his sister; his little sister someone who he had to protect. But now, he could do nothing but watch as she wasted away.

* * *

"Damn it to-" Zuko cut himself off as he punched at the wall in frustration. His anger at himself for being so helpless was almost visible in the air.

"Prince Zuko?" Asked a soft voice; from the doorway. Zuko turned, and smiled as General Iroh, known to Zuko and Azula as Uncle Iroh, walked in, carrying a platter with a tea set on it.

"How is she?" Asked Zuko; dreading the answer.

"Not good. Azula is strong willed, but this fever seems to be something else. There is speculation that she might not last the night."

Zuko bit his lips to stop the impending explosion from within himself. Why did things happen to him? He was not as good at fire bending as his father had hoped and now his sister was possibly going to vanish from his life, in the dawn of her own life.

Gritting his teeth Zuko forced himself to speak, "Uncle, if you don't mind…"

Iroh nodded saying, "Come…"

Iroh led him through a maze-like twisting path of corridors and halls until they reached a door that was guarded by two massive soldiers dressed in the traditional crimson armor of the Imperial Firebenders. They didn't look at either one of them as they walked inside.

Azula asleep on the bed was pale, even for a person of the Fire Nation, and sweating in her unconscious state. Standing by her bed was Ursa, who looked up at Zuko and Iroh.

"You came." She said.

Zuko nodded and said, "Yes, is there anything we can…"

Ursa shook her head at her son's question. "No, we might lose…" Ursa began, but lost her voice.

Zuko stared at Azula for a second, before turning and briskly walking out, not allowing himself to cry.

Iroh patted Ursa on her shoulder, "Zuko will be fine. I doubt he will do anything stupid."

* * *

Zuko walked back to his quarters and slammed the door shut. Angry at everything right now, he sat down on the edge of his over-sized bed and glared at the floor.

"If only there was a way to cure her…I would pay it…if only…"

Then a voice than spoke from seemingly everywhere, "Would you truly pay it, Prince?"

Zuko almost jumped out of his skin. He leapt to his feet, forcing flames to encircle his hands and shouted, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Zuko spotted a figure. Turning, he faced the man. Dressed in quite exquisite dark red, near black, clothing, the man held a single cane in his hands, its long black shaft running to the floor. His hands covered the top of it. His face was shrouded in darkness, aside from hue of his red eyes. He spoke again, "What would you pay, Prince Zuko, to have your sister returned to perfect health?"

Zuko narrowed both eyes and replied evenly, "She's family, she's my sister…"

The man seemed to smile at this. "What if, I said I could cure her? Bring her back to prefect health? Would you be willing to pay the price?"

Zuko's eyes hardened. "What price?" He asked the stranger.

"Your soul…"

Zuko was taken aback by the price and said, "My soul? You're kidding me right?"

The man shook his head, and stepped into the light. His face was well defined, with lines from age. He removed one of his hands from his cane, and reached inside his clothing for something. Then Zuko noticed his cane had a silver miniature human skull with rubies in the sockets on the top. Turning his attention back to the chest of the man, he watched as the stranger removed a scroll from the inner folds of his clothing. The man spoke again, "A trade Zuko, your soul and a service. And in return your sister will no longer be plagued by that fever."

Zuko stared at the scroll and then back at the man, "Do you have a pen?"

The man, smiling, dug out a pen from his clothing and tossed both the scroll and pen to Zuko.

Catching both, Zuko opened the scroll, and in typical youthful arrogance didn't read the thing, as he looked for the final line. Picking up the pen, he gasped in sudden pain. A single red drop of blood fell from his finger and touched the paper. The man smiled, quickly walking over and taking both the pen and scroll.

"That will do nicely Prince. Thank you for making this deal. Upon the rise of the sun tomorrow, your sister will be cured of her fever."

Zuko suddenly felt tired, "What's…going… on?"

The figure smiled as Zuko's eyes started to lose focus.

"No worries; young Prince. Now rest, you have a big life ahead of you."

Zuko then fell back against his bed and passed out.

* * *

The sun was shining through the window as Zuko awoke. Instantly leaping up, he looked around his room, but there was no sign of the man in dark red.

"Must have just been a bad dream. I wonder…" Zuko turned and walked out the door, and saw several people run past. Reaching out, he stopped a soldier, "What's happening?"

The man turned, obviously excited, "You have not heard Prince Zuko? Your sister has made a miraculous recovery! She is going to be alright!" Then the man continued by him.

Zuko stared into empty space. Was it possible? Had the man that had visited him actually done it?

The prince walked around a corner and found one of the many guards. Walking up to him, Zuko asked, "Guard, has a man dressed in dark red and carrying a black cane come through here?"

The guard turned, and professionally said, "No your highness. No one has entered your quarters since you entered them last night."

Zuko, now confused, decided to go see if these sayings about his sister were true.

Walking through the same set of doors, Zuko was openly astonished to see Azula up and walking about.

"For the hundredth time, I am _ALL RIGHT_!" Bellowed the six year old at the various peoples trying to tell her to get back in bed, she must still have some lingering effects of that fever. Her amber eyes flicked around and then settled on Zuko.

"Well _Zuzu_, come to see if my recovery is true or not?" She asked as she smirked at him, which caused his near characteristic scowl to appear as he turned and walked away.

'What the hell? She's back to normal, no question about it,' Zuko thought to himself as calmly walked back out of the doors of his sister's room and deeper into the Fire Nation Palace.

* * *

Far away from the palace, a single being watched Zuko walk away from his sister's room.

"I was right; in time he will evolve and become the perfect weapon. My rider has arrived once again…"

**

* * *

Next Chapter: Awaking of the Rider**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review.**


	2. Awaking of the Rider

**The Rider Redux**

**Chapter 2: Awaking of the Rider**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender** **or Ghost Rider**

* * *

After the coup inside the Earth Kingdom capital, Ba Sing Se, there had been slight chaos as the new leader, Crown Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, dug her claws deeper into the various bureaucracies of the mammoth sized city. With her takeover, several monument things had happened. The Dai Li grew in power, becoming nearly the official army of the city. While their leader Long Feng did order them, each knew that the true power rested with the fourteen year old girl who had grown up far too fast. A surprise addition to her ranks was her now sixteen year old brother, Zuko. Having been exiled for a good portion of his teenage life, Zuko was now apparently falling back into his father's good graces. Or so he hoped…

Said brother was pacing his assigned quarters, his unkempt hair swinging every time he spun around. '_Is it finally over; my exile?_' Zuko asked himself. He wasn't sure, so he had trusted his sister. '_But Azula always lies._' He shook his head as he went and sat down on the edge of his bed; lowering the hood of his dark crimson traveling cloak that he had gotten from Ty Lee, as he was tired of wearing green and was glad to be wearing red once again. Even though he had sided with his sister in the Caverns of Old Ba Sing Se, Zuko as starting to have his doubts and had dressed in case he decided to run. That was why he was wearing a traveling cloak and even had his Dao blades strapped to horizontally to his waist.

Then, something that seemed very familiar to his past happened. "Hello Prince Zuko…"

Zuko froze feeling his heart stop. That voice; didn't he know that voice? He leapt up fire encircling his hands. He quickly shifted from a casual stance into a defensive one. Whoever had sneaked inside obviously didn't harbor good feelings.

"Come now dear Prince, we haven't spoken since that night of your sister's illness."

Zuko spun, his eyes searching for whoever was in the room. '_Damn it to hell…where is he?!_' Zuko thought franticly. Rule number one on fighting: always know were your opponent is at or you're screwed.

Then he saw him; standing in the corner just like last time. The man hadn't changed one iota since that last time, all those years ago. The man smiled, "We made a deal Zuko. Your sister's life for your soul and service; it's time to pay up."

Zuko glared, "Pay up? You have my soul or so you say…"

The man smiled, "Indeed I do. However, the service has yet to be rendered."

Zuko didn't dissipate the fire around his hands as he asked, "Service? What service?"

The man smiled once more and Zuko was getting the feeling that he wouldn't like what was coming.

"You see Zuko; normally I have no cause to leave the spirit world. Unless, someone breaks out and then I have a problem." He pointed to the scarred teen and continued, "Then I need someone like you to bring them back. A rider…"

The apparent '_rider_' was not impressed, "A rider? What do you mean rider? Quit speaking like my uncle and get to the point!"

The man smiled, "Ah yes, General Iroh. You followed your sister instead of him, yes?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes and said, "Don't change the subject, what do you mean I'm now a rider?"

The man nodded, "A rider, quite simply, is a spirit empowered bounty hunter." Then, with a swiftness that Zuko didn't expect, the man appeared in front of him and tapped him once on the chest.

Zuko was about to strike back, when the heat hit him like a good batch of Fire Nation sake. Zuko doubled over, but he did manage to choke out, "What…did…you…do…to…me…you…bast-" He was cut off by what felt like pure lava boiling in his chest.

The man nodded, "This is only a side effect of your change. If you were Water Tribe, it would be ice instead and if you were an Earth Kingdom, it would be a very heavy feeling of gravity. I don't know what an Air Nomad would feel; they never give up their souls. In the end the results are always the same, everyone burns."

Then he turned and started to walk away, but Zuko yelled out, "What is happening to me?!"

The man only glanced back before replying, "You are becoming the rider. I hear the first time is quite…the experience. Have fun…"

* * *

Bored…

Mai was bored. But then again, wasn't she always bored?

She casually looked over at the throne, as she leaned against the wall. Azula was in her element, giving orders and having grown men quaking in fear. Mai rolled her eyes as she watched, but it was better than staring at the wall after all.

"Hi Mai!" The usually gloomy girl repressed a sigh. She turned her head and stared at the bouncy form of Ty Lee. The little acrobat was bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking quite excited. Feeling that a headache might be coming soon, Mai quickly looked for a reason to leave.

* * *

Azula was pleased. She had done what ever her Uncle had failed to do; take the entire Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se in a few nights. She smirked to herself. '_I have done what everyone else has failed to do…_'

As she was congratulating herself for the hundredth time, she glanced over at Mai and Ty Lee. Azula chuckled, seeing that Mai was quickly going to be having a headache. '_I should get something for my little dart thrower to do. Ty Lee will drive her nuts…_'

Azula cleared her throat. Almost instantly both Ty Lee and Mai were quiet and awaiting orders. Azula smirked once again and said, "Mai, could you be so _kind_ and go fetch Zuzu for me?"

* * *

'_Thank Agni for Azula…_' Mai thought as she nodded and started to walk down the hallway, out of the throne room. She was still trying to live down her crush on Zuko and Azula, Mai knew, would never let her forget that.

After turning a corner, then another, Mai was quickly closing in on her destination.

'_I wonder what Zuko is up to? He hasn't appeared yet today…and it is well after sundown._' Mai thought as she turned one last corner and found herself mere meters from Zuko's door. '_Finally, you'd think these idiots in this stupid kingdom had built this place to be this damn confusing._'

Mai was about to reach for the door when a loud '_SMASH_' could be heard from inside.

'_What the…_' Mai opened the door and stepped inside. Quickly glancing around, her eyes fell on Zuko.

Her eyes widened in surprise. The scarred boy was holding his head and was half bend over, obviously in pain.

"Zuko?" Mai moved in one smooth motion and put her hand on his shoulder. Instantly she gave out a yelp of pain and yanked her hand back. She looked down at her palms. '_I'm…burnt?_' She questioned in wonder as she took notice of the light burn to her hand. She looked at Zuko as he finally managed to turn around. Now, normally Mai is about as emotional as a rock. She normally only rarely ever smiled. She almost never let her emotions get the better of her.

This was one time she let her emotions get the better of her. 'Zuko…' Her mind gasped in shock.

Zuko, looked like hell. Literally.

He had bits of his face seemingly on fire. Bits of his hair that could be seen under the crimson hooded cloak was starting to smoke. His eyes…his eyes were gone...replaced by fire.

"Mai?" He rasped. His voice was labored, as if he had trouble breathing.

Mai simply stared, "Wha…what is…"

Zuko suddenly grabbed his head again, as more fire seemed to burst from his skin. He did manage to speak, "Mai…get…the hell…away…from me!" Zuko staggered to the corner, holding his head. His hair now seemed on the verge of bursting into flame.

Mai took one step forward, "Zuko, what is goin-"

Zuko then exploded.

Well, not literally this time. But a wave of visible heated air, accompanied by a fast following wall of flame, roared off of him. The force picked up Mai and slammed her against the wall. She only saw stars for a second before sinking into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Azula was in the middle of chewing out an incompetent Dai Li member and seriously considering using the fool for a bit of firebending practice, when the shockwave reached the throne room.

**BOOM**

The shockwave rocked the room, causing things to rattle and shake. Azula gripped her chair as the wave passed. Then she got to her feet, "Someone tell me what the hell was _THAT_!" But the various Dai Li didn't have an answer. She spun to Ty Lee, "Lets go, that was not normal. We'll collect Mai and Zuzu on the way." Ty Lee, after picking herself off the floor where she had crashed, followed Azula.

* * *

Mai winced as she returned to the land of the living. '_Ouch…that…hurt._' Mai thought as she regained conscious. She pulled herself off the ground. She then noticed she had a few boards and things lying on top of her. Grunting, she pushed the debris off and got to her feet.

Her back was to the doorway, which was still shut. Squeezing her eyes shut, she steadied herself before looking around for Zuko. There was someone else in the room with her. Their back was to her, a hood covering the top of their head, the figure was bent slightly so she couldn't make out his head.

"Zuko…?" Mai questioned softly. The figure then turned to her.

Mai found herself gripped by an emotion she had almost forgotten. It took her a second to realize was it was; she was…_terrified_. She was gripped by sheer terror at the site of the thing in front of her.

It had only a human skull for a head, surrounded by flames. Its hands were skeletal as well, surrounded by fire.

The thing's clothing helped to complete the image of horror. Around its frame, a long crimson cloak, reaching to its knees, hung. It had various holes in it, allowing smoke to escape. Wrapped from its right shoulder to its left hip was a triple layer of thick polished steel chain to complete the image. Under that coat was clothing that she knew was Zuko's.

'_By Agni's light… What have you become Zuko?!_'

The thing then laughed, but this was a laugh that would frighten even Azula. It was a demonic roar, promising death and destruction to everything that got in its way.

Mai's body finally got the message and she tore open the door and ran. She ran from the monster that had been, only a little while ago, Ex-Prince Zuko.

* * *

Azula and Ty Lee were marching through the hallways, looking for the source of that blast. A dozen Dai Li backed them up, but Azula led. They turned another corner. Azula glared at Ty Lee. "What the hell was that blast?" Azula questioned.

"Maybe it was Zuko?" Ty Lee offered trying to be helpful.

Azula snarled, "If he blew up part of my new palace, I will skin the idiot alive…"

Then something odd happened as Azula was walking, she could feel the temperature of the area actually _rising_ and it was rising at a steady pace. She narrowed both eyes and called for a halt.

That was when Mai came skidding around the corner and ran to them. Azula actually let her eyes widen in surprise. Was Mai…frightened?

"Mai…what is going on?" Azula asked her.

Mai glanced over her shoulder, another surprising thing. "It's Zuko…he's…he's…"

Azula rolled her eyes, "What has dear Zuzu done _this_ time?"

That was when she heard the laughter. It was slightly similar to Zuko's, but this couldn't be. Zuzu…Zuko didn't sound like a demon coming looking for something to play with.

Mai spun around; her eyes looking for the demon that wore human flesh only a short time ago.

Ty Lee grew worried, "Mai…your aura is scared…"

Mai nodded, "I didn't know I could still get scared, but Zuko proved me wrong."

Azula then felt the heat and she watched as fire spread from the corner that Mai had just come around and started to burn everything. She took a cautious step back, "What is…"

The fire came with a roar. It surged up and engulfed a good amount of the structure. The Dai Li, with professionalism, moved past Azula and formed a protective barricade, protecting their leader.

Azula glared past her pawns and looked into the fire. She heard heavy sure footsteps over the fire.

Mai's eyes widen at what she knew was coming. Turning to Azula she said franticly, "Don't fight him here Azula. Lead him back to the throne room. We have more space to dodge there."

Azula glared at Mai, "Don't tell me how-"

She was cut off as she watched a chain, _a chain_ of all things, tore from the flames and wrapped around one of the Dai Li. The man screamed, as it burned into his flesh. With a mighty pull, it yanked the man deep into the flames. His screams rebounded off the walls until they abruptly stopped. Then a body was flung from the fire and it crashed down in front of Azula. She found her voice lost, in the form of a scream. The man's entire _face_ had been brunt clean, leaving only the smooth skull showing on the front.

She glanced up, as a voice spoke, "_Azula…you…are…my…prey…_"

Said princess growled, "I am no one's prey Zuzu, come out and face-".

Her voice died, as he _did_ appear.

Mai started to shake as she fully got a look at what Zuko had turned into.

Was Azula scared too? Did she get scared anymore? Well, this definitely counted for her being scared.

His skull was surrounded by fire. Not a strand flesh left, anywhere. Then his jaw bone opened and that same dark laugh echoed out; it continued to laugh.

The remaining Dai Li took a step back, as if they had received a physical blow.

Ty Lee let out a shriek and leapt to the back of the group.

The thing laughed again, and pointed one bony finger at Azula, its burning eye sockets hollow,

"Let's play _little sister_…"

**

* * *

Next Chapter: Fury of the Rider**

**There's the end of the second chapter. The third will be coming out soon.**


	3. Fury of The Rider

**The Rider Redux**

**Chapter 3: Fury of the Rider**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender** **or Ghost Rider**

* * *

"Let's play _little sister_…"

Without warning the flaming skeleton formally known as Zuko charged. The walls erupted and the ground shook as it ran; coming closer towards Azula, its intent clear. A single Dai Li agent leapt between Azula and the monster. Acting quickly, he bent a massive wall of earth between them, filling the entire hallway.

But this did nothing to stop Zuko. For a second later what sounded like ripping paper could be heard as a flaming arm ripped through the wall at a high arch and came slashing down. The bony appendages ripped right through the agent like fire melting ice. As quickly as the arm appeared, it just as quickly disappeared; even before the now dead agent had fallen to the ground.

Everyone watched in sickening horror as the agent fell. The smell of smoldering flesh filled the air. The group then gazed back at the wall of earth that now had a large slashed like hole in it, as a flaming skeletal hand grasped the left edge.

"Here's… Zuzu!" Shouted the monster, as its face suddenly appeared in the hole. It then walked through as though the wall of earth was nothing more than wet paper.

The flaming skeleton that Zuko then swung out his left arm, causing a shaft of searing hot flame to erupt and race towards Azula's chest. Deftly twisting out of the way, Azula avoided the spear of fire. The Dai Li behind her was not so lucky. Striking in the dead center of his chest, the flame incinerated the man. Azula stared at his ashes in surprise. '_Zuko got an upgrade… He was never like this before._' Azula thought to herself.

Pulling back her hands, Azula launched her own, unique blue fire at the thing that had worn her brother's skin. The monster merely leaned to the side, allowing the fire to shot past.

It laughed again, sending a chill down their spines, "Is that the best you can do…_little sister_?"

Said sister was getting fed up with that tiny taunt.

But Mai, despite her fears, spoke quickly, "Azula, we have to pull back and get more space to maneuver. In here we can't dodge that well."

Azula wanted to argue, but she was stopped by the rather impressive spray of fire that attempted to cremate her. Dodging again and being forced to watch yet another Dai Li get incinerated, Azula growled, "Back off…we'll lead him into an ambush."

* * *

The small group of Azula's friends and the remaining Dai Li basically ran for their lives down the small hallways and corridors leading into the throne room. Azula spun and yelled, "Barricade that door!"

The Dai Li proved themselves once again expert earthbenders and reinforced the door against Zuko's, or should we say the demon's wrath.

Azula let out a long breath and then she turned to Mai, "Alright, explain to me how that _thing_ is Zuzu?"

Mai nodded, "I went to get Zuko, just as you ordered, but he seemed to be in pain. When I attempted to touch him I got burned."

Ty Lee looked up, "You mean, he blasted you with firebending?"

Mai shook her head, "No, I mean he was hot to the touch, nearly burning, even through his clothing." She shuddered, if only slightly as her mask of indifference finally fell in place, "The most notable thing, was that he seemed to be burning up from the inside out…"

Azula rolled her eyes, "Well obviously…Zuzu is now a flaming skeleton with a chain for a weapon and Agni knows what else…"

**BOOM**

Azula heard the stunning impact on the doorway.

"Great…he's here."

* * *

Zuko pounded on the door, driving his flaming fist into the wooden frame. Azula was just on the other side; he could still pay her back!

He then stopped and scratched his skull in thought. Didn't he have a mission? Didn't he need to bring _something_ back to the spirit world?

Zuko thought about that. '_That man wanted me to bring something back to the spirit world…something that had escaped. That prey could be more fun then this prey. It may not run from me._'

Zuko turned, and started down the hallway from which he had come. There were other ways out of the massive palace than just the front door.

* * *

During all this chaos, two people had been putting a rather sly plan into action. The two conspirators, both female, were walking down a tunnel that one of them was creating.

"You sure this is a good idea? What if we…" Spoke the young waterbender known as Katara.

"Shut up would you? Twinkle Toes will need a firebending teacher, when he wakes up, right?" The young earthbender known as Toph asked.

"Yes…but breaking into the same place we barely got out of?"

"They'll never expect us to pull the same stunt twice! That's the beauty of it Sugar Queen! Now kindly shut up and let me work!"

* * *

As the flame headed warrior smashed his way through a wall, he glanced about. This prey he was after was, hiding outside the city. If not, he would need to search for it. He would need something to move fast-

"Well Zuko, having fun?"

The flame headed teen spun, and spotted the man who had seemingly both gifted and cursed him with these abilities.

The man smiled and tossed a slip of paper to Zuko saying, "Here's your first target. Return him to the Spirit World with _extreme prejudice_."

Then something moved up beside him. Zuko would have blinked if he could. It was a Komodo Rhino, a large animal usually found in the Fire Nation. But this one wasn't the usual grey. Instead it was a deep black, and it locked eyes with Zuko's hollow sockets. It tossed its head, its three horns sharp in the harsh glows of its rider's flames.

"Every rider has a beast of burden that carries them. This is yours…"

Zuko stared, and touched the beast. In a heartbeat it transformed. Its skin and muscles were mostly burnt away, leaving a charred skeleton. It retained some of its flesh, but it was on fire. It shot flames and ash from its nostrils. Zuko turned to ask the man, but found that he was gone. Zuko, shrugging, mounted up.

His head nearly brushed the top of the low ceiling. Then the rider kicked both heels into its sides, and the beast took off, leaving fiery foot prints and scorch marks on the walls in its wake.

* * *

Azula had moved from the main throne room, and was outside, planning to make a stand where she had the advantage. Ty Lee and Mai followed her. Azula snapped, "I want everyone on their toes, Zuzu could-"

_SMASH_

Everyone spun at hearing the ripping stone, and watched in some shock as Zuko landed, riding what some described later as '_a beast born from the depths of hell itself_'.

Azula watched as the rider turned to look at her, then turned back and caused the beast to leap into a dead run. It tore over the stone stairway, and started towards the city.

"Get him!" Screamed Azula.

Several Dai Li had the Mongoose Dragons that Azula had hidden just outside the palace. After all, after beating the oddly dressed female warriors, Azula had not just intended to _walk_ to Ba Sing Se. Azula and her two cohorts leapt into the saddle.

"This might not be the wisest idea…" Commented Mai.

"I won't allow that _thing_ to run about in _my_ city," snapped Azula.

She kicked her heels hard and the Mongoose Dragon tore after the fiery beast that left such a clear, if somewhat fiery, trail.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two females under the city were close to their goal or so they hoped.

"Are you sure he's in there?" Asked Katara.

"I'm the girl that can see through most solid rock remember? Of course I know he's in there!" Toph replied.

"Just checking…"

"Here we go!"

Toph Bei Fong pushed against the rocks and caused it to cave in, exposing the cell.

Iroh was calmly sitting against the wall until he saw it crash down. When he saw the two girls enter his cell his first words to them were, "Might I ask what you are doing here?"

Grinning Toph replied, "What? Never heard of a jail-break before?"

* * *

The rider tore through the open area of the Upper Ring gardens, burning them as he passed. With little clutter, it was easy to bypass much. He then turned to look behind him. '_Come on, let's see you keep up with this Azula,_' he thought as he watched the princess chase after him. Zuko kicked both his heels into his steed, and the beast let out a shriek like a dying animal as it moved faster.

Azula, meanwhile, was furious at the pace that Zuko's new animal could do. '_Where the hell did he get that demon?_'

Spurring her Mongoose Dragon on, Azula smirked as she looked past Zuko. The Dai Li had closed the gates to the Middle Ring. "He's got no where to go!" Azula shouted to Mai and Ty Lee.

* * *

Seeing the closed gates, the beast increased its speed.

The rider let out a roar and the beast started to run strait _up_ the closed gate, heading for the top of the earthen fortification.

* * *

"He's got nowhere to go but _up_!" Ty Lee shouted. Azula stared, in some shock, as Zuko's animal seemed run strait up the wall with little or no effort. Her eyes blazing, she changed course, went towards a staircase that headed up to the top of the fortification. Several Dai Li were waiting there, and taking a cue, started earth bending a ramp for her to run up.

Zuko had his beast running across the top of the fortifications, until he noticed Azula and her goons coming up a ramp. Azula stopped her mounted Dragon right in his path. Then she put her fingers together. Thrusting out her arm, a bolt of lightning shot at what had been her older brother mere hours before.

Zuko's animal seemed to anticipate the move, and it leapt over Azula and Mongoose Dragon, landing on the other side and continuing its run.

Zuko laughed, again with the demonic howl, "_Try again, little Zula._"

Glaring, Azula promised she would. Whatever it took; there would be suffering.

* * *

Jin was tired. It was late and she had been forced to keep working through the night to make end's meat.

She was also disappointed that both Mushie and Lee had vanished. She liked Lee, after all who wouldn't? He was tall, handsome, and seemed a bit of a tragic figure.

It was then that she noticed what looked like a little ball of fire running along the edge of the Outer Wall fro the window of the shop she was working in.

"What's that?" She asked herself aloud curiously.

**

* * *

Next chapter: By Fire, Shall He Ride**

**That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be up in a couple of weeks. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	4. By Fire, Shall He Ride

**The Rider Redux**

**Chapter 4: By Fire, Shall He Ride**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or Ghost Rider**

* * *

The blazing beast, that Zuko was riding, threw its head back and screeched again. A horrid ear-splitting sound, like the sound of someone skinning a person. While the person; was still _alive_. Azula winced at the sound, although she had to admit she _had_ heard something similar to that before.

Then Zuko, or rather what had been Zuko, took off running _away_ from her! The crown princess of the Fire Nation growled. Digging her heels into the sides of her Mongoose Dragon, Azula tore after the flaming monstrosity.

* * *

Ty Lee and Mai followed up the ramp in time to see Azula tear off after Zuko. Ty Lee shook her head at what the princess was doing. '_Azula's not thinking strait,_' she thought to herself. '_This monster isn't her weak big brother anymore. He doesn't even HAVE an aura that I can read!_'

Mai on the other hand, was calculating, '_Chance of Zuko surrendering…zero. Chance of Azula giving up…zero Chance that both Ty Lee and I are going to end up with serious wounds…quite good. Chances that one or both of us will end up dead…don't want to think about that. Chances of Zuko returning to normal…unknown._' Mai stared with indifference at Azula's back as she took off across the top of the fortifications. This was not exactly how she envisioned spending her night.

* * *

Azula, bringing her arm back, thrusted it forward and sent a fair sized bright blue fireball at '_Zuko's_' back. The Komodo-Rhino he was on seemed to react more than he did; it leaned to the side, allowing the fireball to shoot past.

The rider, half turning in his seat, held up its' right hand. It splayed its' fingers and thumb apart, forming a claw like formation as a dense ball of fire built up in it. The thing then laughed, as it tossed the fireball over his shoulder, and it landed right in front of Azula's Mongoose Dragon.

The flames roared up high, forming a temporary blockage, as the explosive fanned out. Glaring with two anger filled amber eyes, Azula was forced to half shut them from the heat of the firebomb. Once they started to dissipate Azula forced her steed though the dying flames.

* * *

Meanwhile deep under Ba Sing Se, with their numbers increased to three Toph and Katara along with the retired general, Iroh, snuck along the path that Toph had blasted out for them.

"So, how was prison?" Toph asked, trying to get something out to end the silence.

"Horrible," replied Iroh. "They didn't serve any tea!"

* * *

The Rider and his beast charged along the top of the fortifications. They turned left when they reached the intersection that met with main wall of the city. Azula, snarling like a Komodo Rhino, chased after what used to be her brother. The flaming rider turned to stare at Azula and then had the audacity to make a very rude sign with its' hand to her, before it jumped over the fortifications and into empty air. Azula pulled on the reigns of her Mongoose Dragon as she watched the monster float for a moment in the open air. Then she reflexively yanked her head back as the burning chain lashed out and wrapped around the top of the nearest outcropping of rock. The chain went taught, and the rider used it to bring his animal directly against the wall itself. The chain then snapped the outcropped it was on, and it fell back towards the Rider, who was now charging down the wall, towards the massive desert that was the land surrounding the great city.

"Curse that-" choking back several very creative words, Azula turned to see Mai and Ty Lee pull up. Ty Lee jumped off her steed and ran to the edge of the wall.

"Wow! How did Zuko pull that off?" Ty Lee asked in excitement as Mai shook her head.

Azula turned her attention back to the site of her '_brother_', now having reached the ground and starting to run across the vast desert that was the heart of the Earth Kingdom. Her eyes narrowed, "You will regret this Zuko. I swear it on Father's throne."

* * *

The Rider charged over the barren desert that surrounded the city. Never ceasing; in speed, as it approached a small abandoned town overlooking a large bay and moved toward the target. Stopping before a large rundown warehouse, the rider glanced up and then growled softly as it dismounted. Nodding to the animal to stay put, Zuko walked into the building.

The spirit inside was an Oyasumi. A malevolent spirit, that preyed on the weak minds of weary travelers, by cast illusions of humble places to rest and then ate them as they slept. It had the head of a Great-Horn Shark and the body of a giant centipede, measuring around fifteen feet long. This spirit had escaped his prison in the Spirit World and was hiding out in the living, hoping to survive.

Zuko watched as the monster turned its' head and looked over its' latest prey, a pair of humans who had sought shelter in the warehouse for the night. Suffice to say there wasn't much left, the Oyasumi had been hungry. It growled and moved towards one of the corpses until it heard a slight crunch coming from behind it.

Oyasumi slowly brought his head around and stared into the burning sockets of Zuko.

"_Hello little bug,_" spoke Zuko in a voice of a smug tone. With one massive uppercut, Zuko sent the massive insect flying into the roof of the Warehouse. With a dull crack, its' head smashed into the hard iron beam of the roof and fell down back towards the ground where it landed with a sickening thud.

The monster skittered up, screaming, "_**Y-youu…are…going…to…pay…for-**_"

Zuko didn't bother letting the thing finish as it he stepped up, and as if he was a practiced professional of handling large carnivorous insects, kicked the thing right in the nose and sent it flying through several wooden crates in the warehouse.

"You broke the rules, bug. Now you pay for them." Walking up to the dazed spirit, Zuko grabbed the thing by the head and smashed it hard into the stone floor. Ironically, right where it killed and ate its' victims. Holding it by the nose, the Rider growled, "Give my regards to your brethren…little bug." Zuko then smashed his burning fist into the skull of the Oyasumi. This didn't kill it however as it was merely going to force the massive and ugly beast back to the Spirit World. The thing started to smoke and suddenly it burst into flames, leaving only a trace of ash behind.

With a dark chuckle, Zuko turned and stalked out of the Warehouse. He glanced at the sky, as it was just now starting to grow light. Then he felt a pit-pat of rain. It caused steam to rise wherever it landed on him. Shaking himself, Zuko turned and started to lead his beast towards the path running alongside the area overlooking the bay. Coming across a small pool of water Zuko stopped for a moment and then he took one hesitant step forward. It was like he was growing too tired too quickly. The flames that had surrounded him started to fade, as he slowly recessed back to ordinary Zuko and not flaming Rider. With his skin and hair reappearing as if from ash, Zuko took one last look around before he collapsed on the ground in sweet unconsciousness.

* * *

"Told you we could get him out with no one being the wiser Sugar Queen," Toph bellowed to her companions as they neared the camp with their prize.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'll admit it, your plan worked. Now stop rubbing it in!"

Iroh shook his head sadly. If only his nephew had had a sister like them, instead of Azula.

Suddenly, Toph, who had been leading the small group, came to a complete stop. Katara, who had been walking behind her, walked into her.

Katara blinked, "Toph?" she asked the younger girl.

The blind girl slowly turned her head. "Something's going on, over there," She replied as she pointed to the left

Katara blinked, "Going on?"

Toph nodded and replied, "There are two heartbeats, one human and one animal."

Katara shrugged and walked to where Toph was pointing, they were on a ridge that was overlooking a small pond. She glanced around and then she saw it.

"What the? A Komodo Rhino?" Katara had seen the animals before, mostly with Fire Nation Soldiers riding them. But she had never seen one without a soldier on or near it. Let alone one so black. It seemed to be standing guard. Then she saw a figure, obviously passed out by the edge of the pond.

Iroh blinked, "Oh dear, he seems to be in trouble."

Toph narrowed her eyes, even though she had no reason to as she couldn't see with her eyes. "He's breathing, but slowly. I can feel it all the way up here."

As the light started to crest the horizon, Katara looked towards it and then back at the figured. "Let's go help him," she finally declared after a moment of silence.

The path led them around so they passed the animal first, which seemed to be _glaring_ at them. Katara felt a tad freaked at this and gave the animal a wide berth. Toph of course charged right past it, given her bull headedness. Getting a better look at the victim, Katara saw that he was face down and wearing a black hooded coat that seemed like it came out of a warzone, given how many holes it had and the burnt edges . She reached up to turn him over, but gave a yelp and pulled her hands back from his shoulder.

"Jeez, he's hot and I mean literally." Getting a better grip, Katara turned him over right when Iroh and Toph walked up.

At that moment all sound seemed to die in an instant.

Iroh then spoke, "Zuko…"**

* * *

**

Next chapter: Awaken

**That's it for this chapter. Please leave a review.**


End file.
